1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells, a battery management system (or a battery monitoring system) electrically connected to the battery cells to control or monitor the battery cells, and a housing in which the battery cells and the battery management system are accommodated.
Information such as voltages and temperatures of the battery cells is transmitted to the battery management system through connection lines. Therefore, if the number of the battery cells increases, the number of the connection lines also increases to connect the battery cells and the battery management system to transmit information such as voltages and temperatures of the battery cells to the battery management system.
Therefore, in the related art, if the number of battery cells increases, more connection lines are necessary to transmit information such as voltages and temperatures, thereby resulting in a complicated line connection structure. In addition, the possibility of line connection errors increases in a battery pack assembling process, and it is difficult to maintain and manage a battery pack.